ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Live action
Live action is cinematography or videography that does not use animation; this term is used to define not only movies, but also videogames or similars, which use actors and actresses instead of animated pictures. According to Cambridge, Live Action "(involves) real people or animals, not models, or images that are drawn, or produced by computer". As it is also described in this article, live action can also be the technique which combine both humans and animated characters. Overview As the normal process of making visual media involves live action, the term itself is usually superfluous, but it makes an important distinction in situations in which one might normally expect animation, as in a Pixar film, a video game, or when the work is adapted from an animated cartoon, such as Scooby-Doo, The Flintstones, 101 Dalmatians films, or The Tick television program. The phrase "live action" also occurs within an animation context to refer to non-animated characters: in a live-action/animated film such as Space Jam, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Looney Tunes: Back in Action, or Mary Poppins in which humans and cartoons co-exist, "live-action" characters are the "real" actors, such as Bob Hoskins and Julie Andrews, as opposed to the animated "actors", such as Roger Rabbit himself. As use of computer-generated imagery (CGI) in films has become a major trend, some critics, such as Mark Langer, have discussed the relationship and overlap between live action and animation. New films that use computer-generated special effects can not be compared to live action films using cartoon characters because of the perceived realism of both styles combined. Disney Live Action Disney's first live action movie was Treasure Island in 1950. Both Mary Poppins (1964) and Who framed Roger Rabbit (1988) are examples of Disney's live-action and animation combination movies. Due to the success of Marvel and other enterprises like Pixar, Disney is recently getting up-to-date in the live action side of cinema. But it's been a long time since they started re-making some of the fan-favourites: it was The Jungle Book the first one to experiment this in 1994 (and twenty-two years later, in 2016, another re-make was made). 101 Dalmatians and Alice in Wonderland, and their respective sequels were the next ones, just as the Sleeping Beauty, which was narrated from Maleficent's point of view this time, Cinderella, and The Beauty and the Beast. But, that is not all, at least 21 more remakes are expected to be realesed. Christopher Robin, based upon Winnie The Pooh is set to be released in 2018, and a Dumbo re-make, which will be directed by Tim Burton, is expected to be on the billboard in 2019, just as Aladdin, whose genie will be brought to life by Will Smith, and The Lion King. See also *Animated cartoon *Films with live action and animation *Footage *List of live-action films based on cartoons and comics *List of live-action puppet films *Live action role-playing game *List of short live-action films References Category:Film and video terminology Category:Television terminology Category:History of television